


Destiny

by starlight_dreamer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Ocean, Romance, Self-Reflection, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_dreamer/pseuds/starlight_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds of waves crashing into the shoreline of Storybrooke seemed to reinvigorate Neal as he dealt with the raging storm of thoughts swirling in his mind. Was Emma really telling the truth? Second season. Canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or original storyline from Once Upon A Time. They are the property of ABC and their respective writers and creators. I just like to explore the world that they created. This story takes place before Neal trusts Emma about why Tamara is really in Storybrooke. Sometime in the second season. This is basically how he decides what to do. Enjoy!

Destiny

He ran straight for the sea. His heart was beating so fast that Neal thought that it would leap out of his chest. He reached the shore, the waves constant in their push-and-pull dance. He took a deep breath and started to run again. The salty smell of the ocean invigorated him. He thought that he could just run across the sand forever, leaving his troubles behind. His life had been a rollercoaster ever since that fateful day in New York.

Neal remembered the emotions that coursed through him when he first saw her again. The memory only reminded him of why they had been apart for all those years. So he tore himself from these thoughts and focused on running alongside the Atlantic Ocean. Running through the sand just felt so easy and Neal thought that eventually all his burdens would wash away. Perhaps his life would be peaceful again. Fate it seemed had other designs for him.

He thought of how fate had always influenced his life even before he was born. The decisions that his father made had written out the way that his childhood would be. A life full of running from town to town. He was always being looked down upon and pitied because of who his father was. When he escaped Neverland and returned to the mortal world, he felt that he could finally be his own person. Then he finally met someone who completed him and made his life feel right. Emma.

Everything was going great for them at first, but fate had to throw another curveball. Though he wished there was another way, he had to leave Emma so she could eventually fulfill her destiny. It was the hardest day in Neal's life. He thought that he would never see her again.

So after long years of beating himself up for his decision, he moved on. He started a new life. A life where his troubles would stay where they belonged. In the past. He met Tamara and things were going fine. Then that day in New York hit him like a speeding train. He realized that he never fully gotten over Emma. She was always a part of him, somewhere deep in his soul. It was that same day that he found out that he was a father. A father. Even now it still surprised him. The instant he learned that Henry was his son, he knew that he would be the best father that he could be. He promised himself that he would do everything to keep his son safe. It was his connection to Emma. To the life that he could have had with her.

Once again he took a deep breath and continued running along the seashore. It amazed him that something so wild could also be constant. It made him think of how he felt about Emma. Yes, she was reserved but he knew that somewhere deep down, her heart still longed for him. He could see it in the way that she looked at him. With those eyes that could pierce anyone's soul and find the truth. Suddenly he realized that no matter what happened before, she would never keep information from him that she thought would keep Storybrooke safe.

Neal took one last look at the sea before heading toward the town. He had to get back to Storybrooke in time. People he cared about was in danger and he would do everything in his power to make sure that they were safe.


End file.
